Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile terminals. Base stations may communicate with mobile terminals on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Mobile stations desiring to enter the coverage area of a base station may initiate contact to establish communications with the base station. For example, when a mobile station desires to enter the coverage area of a base station, the mobile station may send an initial transmission to the base station. If the mobile station does not receive a response, the mobile station may increase the transmission power and retransmit the initial transmission. When the base station receives the initial transmission, it may communicate a response to the mobile station with transmission-related information that enables the mobile station and the base station to establish a communications channel.
After communications between the mobile station and the base station have been established, the mobile station may periodically transmit requests to the base station requesting updated transmission-related information. These periodic requests use battery resources of the mobile station and the receipt of such requests, and generation of responses to the requests, use bandwidth. As a result, transmitting periodic requests when it is unnecessary may waste resources, such as battery power and bandwidth, in devices in current wireless network systems.